percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gardening with Gods
About A gardening competition between the gods.... :D Characters are: Rosella, Lilianna and Violettia Chapter One - Lily's Perspective The day was hot, the sun in the sky was bright and burning. I could tell Lord Apollo was gleeful about something as I had never seen the sun brighter. Well, I had, but you get the point. The rest of the sky was cloudless, with a sense of great weather coming to me. Around me, the meadow of daisies were beautiful, as if blessed. In a way, they were. I brushed one of them off my face as I stood and walked slowly back to the waterfall cave where me and my cousins had been dwelling for the past few weeks. When I got back to the cave, I could see my cousins bathing in the waterfall. Rose's blonde hair looked beautiful in the light, as it always did. Violet and I would often say Rose was blessed by the light, ever since she and Apollo had errr a relationship. Of course, that had been many years ago, around fifty to be exact. But I knew Rose still hadn't gotten over Apollo, and stilled loved him, even if she hid it. Violet was in the water behind Rose, washing her hair. She pushed Rose's head under water gently and rinsed out the natural shampoo Persephone had gave us. Rose saw me as she came back up, and waved to me. I smiled gently in response and walked into the water slowly, making little ripples. Violet then saw me too, and grinned cheekily and splashed some water in my direction. I giggled and swam beside them. "Lily, you look as beautiful as ever!" Giggled Violet to me. "As do you, Violet. Do we have any plans tonight, cousins?" I said calmly in reply. Violet looked at the sky and ducked under water, while Rose just stared up at the sun. I was suprised her eyes hadn't been damaged, yet I knew that was probably Apollo's little gift. Even after they had separated, he had had a soft spot for her. When Violet came up again, I was splashed out of my thoughts. "Nope!" Violet said cheerfully. "Not a thing! We should have a party! Oooohhhh or go to town! Find some mortals for the night!" She winked at me. Rose and I rolled our eyes in unison, and Violet just grinned in response. We started swimming to behind the waterfall, and climbed up the rock wall to the cave at the very top, just a few meters below where the waterfall came from. My hands hurt from the climb, but I was used to it by now. Inside our cave was our home, for now. It went deep into the rocks, with enough space for all three of us to have our own part. Furthest back was my part. There was a mat of weaved ferns which I sleeped on, and a light cotten blanket made by myself. Beside my mat was a little shoulder bag weaved by myself again, which helds all my belongings. In the middle, was Violet's part. Her mat was the same ferns as mine, but with a human blanket weaved from bright wool. She had a human handbag, with all her belongings. Rose hated her human belongings, but Violet kept them anyway. Then, closest to the rushing waterfall was Rose's area. Her mat was two centimeters away from the edge, and it was a shock she hadn't fallen off yet. She was a light sleeper, and did not sleep with a blanket. Maybe because she woke up earliest, and watched the sunrise. Who knows... As I sat down on my mat, I grabbed a small book from my bag. I saw Violet was doing a human crossword, lying on her mat while Rose was just staring up at the sun like she did every day. I looked back down at my book and smiled. Romeo and Juliet. ''A mortal book, it was filled with romance and heartbreak. I took out my weaved bookmark and started reading, getting drawn into the life of mortals... ''A Few Hours Later I put down my book, and sighed in annoyance. Rose and Violet were arguing, again! The two could never agree on a thing, even after era's of being together. I stuffed my book in my bag and looked over to them, wondering what they were aruging about now. The sight which greeted me was strange. Violet and Rose were standing up, heads only a few centimeters from the roof of the cave. Rose had rage in her eyes, and Violet had three white envelopes in her hand which she held away from Rose. They had stopped yelling and were glaring now, as if that would fix their problems. "Rosella, Violettia! What has upset thee?" I said gently. Violet sighed in obvious relief and showed me three letters, each with a name on them. Violettia. Lilianna. Rosey Poseyyyy. ''I chuckled, knowing the last one was from Apollo to Rose. Rose smiled softly as I chuckled and relaxed her body. "Three letters arrived by this Lord Hermes and each had one of our names on them and Rose tried to get hers but I wanted to read it so she yelled about privacy and slapped me! and then she told me to give it and threatened me but I was like so brave and she was going to push me off the waterfall and -" I clamped my hand over Violet's mouth and her eyes went from wide to normal as she calmed down. I took Rose's letter and she muttered a quick thanks before sitting down to read it, while I then took mine and went back to my mat. Violet lay on her mat and ripped hers opened while I just giggled and opened mine calmly and started to read. ''Dear Lilianna, The Olympians have been quite bored the last few years, and had a meeting a few days ago. They discussed things to do, and Persephone, who came with Hades, said a gardening competition. Of course, this brought much interest from my fellow Olympians and we agreed. We would hold a gardening competition. Each of us were allowed one helper, they were allowed to be anyone but a god or goddess. '' ''I thought for a while, going through my options before deciding on you, little lily nymph. It is known that you have healing powers when it comes to plants, and I came up with the idea we could restore some nearly dead plants from one of the sacred gardens. '' ''To summarize this whole letter, would you like to be my helper in this competition? I would greatly appreciate it if you say yes. To reply, just come to Olympus tomorrow, and meet me at the statue of Percy Jackson, past hero. if you do not come, I will know your answer is no. Sincerely, Athena, godess of wisdom. I looked over to my cousins and saw them still reading. Not wanting to disturb them, I lay down smiling and started to fall asleep. My last thought before I fell completely into the hands of Hypnos was that Athena and I would win this competition and own the other gods. Chapter Two - Rose's Perspective I awoke to the sun rising in the sky, glinting so beautifully. As I watched, I remembered the days Apollo would take me in his chariot for the rising sun. Of course, those days were over...Ah, sweet old days. How much I missed them. No worries to worry about, no grief to grieve for, and no slutty nymphs to look after and make sure they don't get in trouble. Holy Hades, I swear my cousins are as bad as the sisters of seasons (don't ask!). I picked up my letter, and started to reread it. Hey Rose Poseyyyy, How are you, my little nymph? Having fun? Sun-bathing? Chasing down some men? I do hope not! Anyway, there is a gardening competition between the gods! YEAH! Anyway, since I am me, I must win. We are allowed one helper each, and since I'm up against Demeter and Persephone, I decided you! I mean, who would be better than my little rose! So, when you wake up tomorrow, you'll see the sun winking at you. The signal is to use that rose-travel thingy mah bob you can do and travel to the park, few miles from where you are. Can''t wait to see you, darling queen of queens! Lots of love, The best god ever, Apollo. I smiled again at my past-love's unique way of saying..."HELP ME". Typical Apollo. I looked up and saw the sun wink at me, blinked, and realized I had to travel using my powers to the park I had seen when my cousins and I had been coming to the valley. Standing up, I quickly brushed some dirt of my shoulders and grabbed a soft pink dress from where it had been drying outside. I threw it one and travelled to the park. WIP